


Yokai

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drawing, F/M, Yôkai, alternative universe, japanese folk, oni version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Yokai




End file.
